A JOURNEY TO HELL
by Laplandgurl
Summary: Horatio and his team finds a DB who turns out to be alive...but they can't identify her due to her injuries - who is she? Will be a crossover with NCIS...Jag Lady's OC Emmie Stockburne makes a appearance in the next few chapters - enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami or NCIS in any shape or form - much to my disgust. I hope that you will enjoy this story...Laplandgurl...**

**A JOURNEY TO HELL**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh dear, I'm tired of sitting," the older woman remarked, getting out of the four door Dodge Caliber; which had stopped at one of the many rest stops off of the interstate leading into Miami, Florida.

"I know dear," the driver, an man is his early 60's sighed wearily, also getting out of the car. "We'll soon be at the house. Come on, I've got to use the facilities and then we'll eat our lunch before getting back on the highway."

After quickly using the facilities, the older couple started walking around; working the kinks out of their tired, cramped muscles before heading towards the grassy picnic area with their lunches. As they drew closed to the picnic area, the older couple heard and saw a huge cloud of flies and insects buzzing over something hidden in the tall, dry grass. "Someone must have dumped their trash instead of putting it into the garbage bins," the woman said, in a disgusted tone. "Some people can be such pigs can't they?"

The older man peered into the tall grass and bulrushes, turning and gagging before rushing towards the car, pawing thru the car's glove compartment. "Brenda, where did you put the cell phone after you called the kids?"

"It's in my purse. What's going on Larry?"

"Hi 911? I'm calling to report a dead body."

**-csimiami-csimiami-csi-miami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-**

A big, bronze colored Hummer pulled up behind several Miami-Dade police cars, the big, powerful engine rumbling before going quiet. As a tall man in his late 40's – early 50's exited the big, lumbering vehicle. "Frank," the red head said, adjusting his ever present sunglasses against the harsh glare of the noon-time sun.

"Horatio," the big, stocky Texan greeted his long time friend. "We're waiting for the M.E.'s office."

"What do we have here Frank?"

"A dump job it looks like," Frank reported. "A couple of snowbirds pulled in for a pit stop and found the body." Looking up when a silver colored Hummer, followed by a white M.E.'s van pulled into the parking lot and parked. With Eric and Natalia slipping out of the Hummer's front seats and Dr. Tara Price getting out of the van with Kyle following. "The body is over there Doc!" Frank bellowed, indicating the area cordoned off the fluttering, yellow crime scene tape.

"Any idea of the victim's identity?" Horatio asked, as Eric and Natalia came up to where he was standing in the hot sun; carrying their silver cases.

"Nope," Frank drawled. "She's naked as the day she was born."

"I'll check the garbage bins," Eric stated.

"And I'll get overalls and close ups," said Natalia.

Various heads either jerked up or snapped around as Dr. Price's voice rang out over the area. "She's alive! We need Rescue right now!"

Kyle sprinted towards the big, white van, grabbing the first aid kit and headed back towards the victim with Horatio following, Frank hollering in his radio for Rescue. "Who was the first officer on the scene?" Frank demanded, after receiving assurance from Dispatch that Rescue was enroute to their location.

"Umm, I was the first officer on scene, sir," a young traffic officer stammered.

"And your name officer?" Frank demanded, scowling at the hapless rookie officer.

"Umm...Fiske, sir. Todd Fiske," the rookie stammered.

"Didn't you check for vitals when you first arrived on the scene?" Frank snapped.

"Uh, I checked for a pulse, sir. But I didn't find one," Officer Fiske replied. "So I then called it in as a DB."

"Did the second officer on scene double check for vitals?" Horatio asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Uh...I think so, sir," Officer Fiske admitted.

"You didn't see him do so?" Frank questioned. "Why didn't you see him?"

"Because I was inside the men's washroom being sick, sir," Officer Fiske wretchedly confessed.

"Which stall did you use Officer?" Horatio asked.

"Oh, the first stall on left," Officer Fiske replied, flushing under Frank's glare and Horatio's steady, blue eyed gaze as Fire and Rescue roared up. Uniformed personnel erupting from the vehicles – rushing towards the organized chaos around the still breathing victim. Quickly assessing her condition and determining that they required a medical evacuation to Dade Memorial.

"How are you doing Kyle?" Horatio questioned softly, coming up to stand beside his son – who was taking in the scene with a keen interest.

"I'm okay dad," the lanky, young man replied. "I'm just really surprised to see that lady is still alive in spite of all her injuries."

"You would be surprised at how much the human body can endure if the will to live is really strong," Horatio responded as the Med-Evac helicopter clattered into view, stirring the grass and rising large clouds of dust as the noisy machine settled in for a landing. "You would be surprised son."

**96 Hours Previous:**

Somewhere in a dingy bar in Washington, D.C.; a harsh voice whispered under the cover of the loud, blaring music. "I don't care what happens to the woman once I get my daughter. Just make sure that she disappears permanently. I don't want anyone finding out where she is."

"What do we get for snatching the kid and making the broad disappear?" the outlaw biker demanded.

"Five thousand dollars," the unknown man replied. "Half now and the remainder when I get the kid. And you have to leave the state in case someone sees you."

"Okay," the outlaw biker grinned, showing off ugly, tobacco stained teeth. "Got any pictures so we don't snatch the wrong kid?"

"Here," the man slid a plain, manila envelope across the beer stained and knife scarred table. "There's also a rough itinerary, along with a number to call me when you've got the kid."

"Hmm, this shouldn't be a problem, the broad ain't much bigger than her kid."

"Don't under estimate her – she's a scrapper that one is. Especially when it comes to her daughter's safety. And listen Jensen – there better not be any marks on my daughter," a dark-skinned hand shot across the table with surprising speed and strength – clamping down on the biker's tattooed forearm – utilizing pressure points. "I promise you that you will regret it very deeply." The deep voice threatened before releasing Jensen's numb arm.

"Don't worry man. We'll handle the kid with kid gloves," Jensen growled, rubbing his arm – trying to regain the sensation of feeling back into his numb arm. "What about our money?"

"Here," the unseen speaker snorted, almost throwing a smaller brown envelope across the table. "Remember – you have snatch them somewhere with no possible witnesses or cameras."

"Relax man. Don't be getting your panties in twist," Jensen snickered.

"And don't even think about trying to double cross me. Otherwise you and your buddies will be very, very sorry."

"Don't worry man," Jensen gulped.

"Good. Now don't make me wait too long for my daughter."

"Yeah man, we won't," Jensen replied. "Just give us a couple of days to set things up."

"Remember no marks."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Several days later on a wood lined stretch of highway, a dark sedan driven by a red haired woman, sighed as she spotted the flashing lights and then noticed the warning flares. Stopping when a man flagged her down. The man – dressed in construction clothes, wearing a orange safety vest – motioned for her to roll the window down. "What's going on?" the woman asked.

"We've got a tractor-trailer that jack-knifed up ahead; blocking the road. So you're gonna have to back up and take another route into the city."

The woman nodded, looking around sharply when her passenger side windows shattered from the force of several baseball bats. Ducking and screaming; trying to throw the car into reverse. Stopping when she felt a gun muzzle jabbing her ribs and a knife blade at her throat. "You can have the damn car if it means so much to you," the red-head said tersely. "Just let me get my daughter out of the back seat and you can have the car." Trying to hold it together despite her daughter's shrieks of terror from behind her.

"Just get out of the car. Nothing funny," the male standing by her car door snarled, brandishing yet another gun in her face as a beat-up van and several motorcycles bucketed up next to the sedan.

Once outside the car, several sets of hands quickly threw a hood over her head, blocking her vision while her hands and feet were restrained with duct tape. Feeling herself being picked up and tossed bodily into a vehicle, groaning as her breath was knocked out of her lungs. Rolling over quickly; sitting up – begging. "Please, please don't hurt my daughter. She's just an innocent baby. Please don't take my baby." Dissolving into hysterical tears as the van lurched into motion, the sound of her daughter's screams fading as the vehicle drove off.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A short while later, a cell phone rang, prompting it's owner to excuse himself from a meeting. "Excuse me gentlemen. I really need to take this call," stepping out of the conference room and into his private office, looking the door behind him. "Do you have her?"

"We do. Meet us at Rock Creek Park with our money in an hour."

"Is she okay? Did you have any trouble?"

"The mom is quite the spitfire," the voice chuckled. "But I like them like that. Rock Creek Park in one hour and bring the rest of our money or you won't get the kid."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At Rock Creek Park, a non-descriptive Ford sedan pulled up next to a maroon Toyota sedan with the passenger side windows smashed in the deserted parking lot. Cutting the engine, the driver exited the Ford - tskking over the possible attention that the shattered windows may have drawn. Before heading down the trail towards the pre-arranged meeting location. "Okay, I'm here. Where is my daughter?"

"First where is the rest of the money?" Jensen demanded, stepping out of the bushes into the clearing.

"How do I know that you are not just double crossing me?" the unknown man retorted.

"Yo man! Bring that brat out!" Jensen ordered.

An unkempt biker stepped out of the bushes carrying a toddler strapped in a car seat; who was sleeping soundly. "There she is. Now where's our money?" Jensen said.

"What did you do to her?"

"We just used a little bit of chloroform," Jensen replied. "The brat wouldn't stop screaming. And you did tell us not to attract any attention."

"What about the woman? Or did you screw that up as well?"

"Nah," Jensen gloated. "I've got some associates with the Mala Nocha and they've agreed to take her off of our hands."

"Fine," the unknown man sighed, reaching inside his suit jacket; pulling out an envelope – slapping it against Jensen's chest.

Jensen quickly thumbed thru the cash before nodding towards his underling; who in turn sat the car seat on the ground before hustling to join Jensen for the short trek back to the car.

In response, the unknown male pulled a small handgun from the small of his back, screwing a silences on the muzzle before firing several rounds into each biker's body. Bending over Jensen's still warm body; retrieving his money.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back in the parking lot, the man quickly installed the car seat in the back seat of his car. Then turning his attention towards the other car; he quickly grabbed the diaper bag and a worn teddy bear which he placed in his car. Opening the trunk – he pulled out several cans of barbeque starter fluid with glove covered hands. Thoroughly dousing the rental car with starter fluid – tossing the empty plastic containers in thru one of the broken windows. He then tossed several burning rags in the abandoned car – tossing his latex gloves in as well.

Getting behind the steering wheel of his car – glancing in the rearview mirror. "Don't worry baby girl. You'll soon be home with me and your new family and everything will be okay." Driving off – leaving the rapidly burning car in his wake.

**Miami – Present Day**

Horatio watched thru the windowed doors at the determined and dedicated staff of health care professionals fighting to keep their newest patient from the eager clutches of death. Looking up when Dr. Alexx Woods exited the room, pulling her face mask off as she headed in his direction. "It's good to see you again Alexx," Horatio smiled warmly at the former M.E. "How is your patient doing?"

"Horatio, that woman...," Alexx began, pausing – fighting her anger. "Horatio, that woman in there....I just don't know how she survived her injuries? I just just don't know."

"What exactly are her injuries Alexx?" Horatio gently questioned.

"Let's go in here where we can talk without being interrupted," Alexx replied, leading the way to an small, empty waiting room. Sitting down and opening the file folder that she had picked up at the nurse's station on the way. "Okay, let's see here," Alexx sighed, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "She's been burned several times with a cigarette on her back, those seem to be the oldest injuries. A shattered left ankle which will probably require pinning once she's stable enough. Moving along; numerous bruises in various stages of healing all over her body, several dislocated fingers."

"There's more isn't there?"

"Oh yes," Alexx agreed. "Your mystery woman suffered a tension pneumothorax from several fractured ribs which punctured her lung. We inserted a chest tube to reinflate the lung and now are in the progress of removing the bullet."

"She was shot?"

"Yes she was. The bullet struck her right zygamatic bone; shattering it and cracking her right orbital bone. The bullet then miraculously traveled around to the back of her head."

"How is that possible?"

"The bullet's trajectory was deflected by hitting the aforementioned cheekbone; causing it to skim along the victim's skull – much like a rock skimming the surface of the water," Alexx explained.

"She is indeed very fortunate," Horatio murmured.

"Yes she is."

"Has she wakened up at all? Said anything?"

"No," Alexx shook her head. "She's suffering a pretty serious concussion which means that she's in a coma right now."

"What about sexual assault?"

"It's possible," Alexx admitted. "We'll do an exam and send everything to your lab."

"We'll need to take pictures and her fingerprints to check with missing persons."

"Pictures yes, even though she is pretty beat up and has a nasty cut going from the corner of her eye, over to her nose which finally stops at the corner of her mouth. But prints will not be possible."

"Why not Alexx?"

Because her prints have been burned off with some kind of acid."

"Someone really doesn't want us to find out the identity of this woman," Horatio said, bowing his head in thought, his shoulders sagging.

"It certainly looks that way."

"Hmm...anything else Alexx?"

"Promised me Horatio that you will get whomever dragged this woman to hell and back. This wasn't someone taken off the street. This is someone who was taking care of herself. Her teeth are in good shape and her health seemed to be good as well, before she was tortured."

"Why do you think torture?"

"Horatio, this woman reminds me of someone from a P.O.W. Camp. Her injuries were inflicted systematically. Her hair was shaved off."

"Shaved? It couldn't be a result of chemo treatments?"

"If her hair loss were due to chemo treatments. Then our Jane Doe wouldn't have any hair on her body at all. She still has her eyelashes and eyebrows."

"Okay," Horatio nodded. "Okay...I'm going to have Natalia come by and take pictures and trace evidence from our Jane Doe. Hopefully someone is missing her and has put out a missing persons report."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Larry and Brenda Butler, the snowbirds from Canada; looked up when Frank and Horatio entered the interrogation room. "More questions Sgt. Tripp?" Larry asked.

"Mr. And Mrs. Butler. I'm Lt. Horatio Caine of the Crime lab," Horatio said, removing his sunglasses. "I just have several more questions to ask. You said in your statement that you were going to stop at another rest stop off the I-95, but decided not to. Why is that?"

"We started to pull in, but Brenda got nervous when she saw that there were already a group of bikers there in the area," Larry explained.

"I got nervous when I saw their logo on the backs of their jackets," Brenda spoke up. "We have motorcycle gangs up in Canada. And some are really hard core. So when I saw that this group called themselves the 'Satan's Spawn' – I told Larry to floor it and get us out of there before they decided to cause trouble."

"Satan's Spawn – dd you say?" Horatio questioned, tilting his head curiously.

"Yes," Brenda nodded. "Now maybe it was just a tough name that they just happened to have. But I didn't want us to get involved in anything."

"Okay," Horatio nodded. "Okay...so when you went past that stop, did you see any vehicles other than their bikes?"

"No," Brenda answered, shaking her head. "Just the bikes."

"A dirty, white van passed us on the I-95 and I saw it turning into the same stop with all the cycles in my rearview mirror," Larry said, suddenly remembering the vehicle in question.

"Did you happen to notice the license plate? Or distinguishing marks on the van?" Frank asked.

"Sorry no," Larry answered. "It was just a rust bucket. I couldn't help wonder how it managed to pass the safety inspections."

"Okay. Thank you Mr. And Mrs. Butler," Horatio said, nodding to Frank. "I hope that you will enjoy your visit here in Florida."

"I'll get someone to escort you out of the building," said Frank, gesturing to an uniformed officer.

"Could you tell us how that poor woman is doing?" Brenda asked. "Is she still alive?"

"She's in critical condition in the hospital. She is holding on, but it is still touch and go. Her injuries are quite severe," Horatio replied.

"Hopefully she will pull through," Larry said.

"We'll keep her in our thoughts and prayers," Brenda stated.


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami or NCIS in any shape or form - much to my disgust. Just a little note - anything appearing in _Italics_ means that the character is using American Sign Language...enjoy....**

**Chapter 2**

**Two Months Later – NCIS:**

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked. "Stop bugging Elf Lord and get busy with your report. I expect to see it on my desk by the end of the day."

Chastened – Tony sat down with a thump; making his chair squeak as he began pecking away at his keyboard.

Gibbs hid his own smirk as he turned back to grab his ringing phone. "Gibbs. Oh hi Renee. Well no, I haven't been in contact with her lately. Is her passport and laptop missing? It's at the house? Okay, I'm gonna send someone to your house to pick up the laptop. Do you have any recent photos? Good can you email them to Agent McGee? Good, I want you and your husband to stay at the house in case your sister contacts you. Or in case you get a ransom demand. I promise you that we will do our best to find them," Gibbs said, before having up the phone, pinching his nose and sighing heavily.

"New case boss?" Tony asked, looking up hopefully – forgetting the report that he was working on.

"Yeah," Gibbs looked around. "I want you and Ziva to drive to Norfolk, to Renee's house and pick up Randi's computer and bring it back here. "McGee..."

"Got the address right here, boss," Tim replied, hastily scribbling Renee's address on a piece of paper.

"And while you are there – take a quick look around for any possible evidence."

"Evidence? Evidence of what Gibbs?" Ziva asked, her dark brown eyebrows drawing together in a concerned frown.

"Randi and her daughter seem to be missing."

"Gotcha boss," Tony said, heading for the elevator with Ziva.

"McGee...," Gibbs turned towards Tim.

"Receiving the photos now. I'll print them out and issue a missing persons report for the Tri-State area and check with the local LEO's and area hospitals for any unidentified accident victims," Tim rattled off, his fingers flying over the keyboard. "Do you know what type of car she was driving? Is it GPS equipped?"

"Check with the rental car agencies at Dulles International for that information."

"Will do boss."

Gibbs turned back towards his computer, thinking of Abby's friend who had quickly endeared herself to him and his team along with her tiny daughter; who had him wrapped tightly around her little pinkie finger. "Aww, Randi – what kind of shit have you and Jayma gotten yourself into?"

**-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-**

A short while later, Tim hung up the phone saying. "Got something boss."

"What do you have?" Gibbs asked, swinging around in his chair before standing up.

"Randi rented a Toyota sedan at Dulles – two and half months ago. And they said that Norfolk PD contacted them two months ago to inform them that the car had been found burned out in the parking lot of Rock Creek Park."

"Any victims?" Gibbs asked tersely – bracing himself for the worse.

"I contacted Norfolk PD about the car and they reported that there were no bodies in the burned out car. But they searched the park and found two men who had each been shot twice in the back."

"They were executed," Gibbs stated. "Any I.D.'s on the two men?"

"They were identified as members of a outlaw biker gang called 'Satan's Spawn'. A gang that operates primarily out of San Diego," Tim reported.

"Any other bodies discovered in the park?"

"The park was searched for evidence, but nothing was found."

"What kind of gun killed the two biker's?"

"They don't know."

"They don't know? Why in the hell not?"

"They didn't find any bullets. The M.E. says that it looks like someone dug the bullets out of the victim's bodies with a knife or something similar."

"Sounds like a professional hit," Gibbs mused before asking. "Were the bikers identified at all?"

"Jensen – was the gang's leader; he had a rap sheet longer than my arm – mostly armed robbery and drug trafficking. Very few convictions because any possible witnesses disappear or are found dead. The other biker was known as 'Boy Slick' cause they couldn't seem to make any charges stick to him. He seemed to be connected somehow. So the case is becoming cold."

"Extend our missing persons report to San Diego. This gang originates from that area and just maybe that's who grabbed Randi and Jayma. "And get Ducky to contact the Norfolk M.E. For copies of the autopsy reports of the two bikers."

"Will do boss," Tim replied, looking up when the elevator dinged and a familiar man stepped off the elevator. "Ah boss..."

"What brings you by Fornell?" Gibbs drawled, pitching his empty coffee cup in the garbage bin.

"We need to talk Jethro," Fornell replied. "I need to know what your interest in this gang is."

"What's yours?" Gibbs retorted.

"Not here," Fornell responded, looking around.

"Fine," Gibbs sighed, leading the way towards the elevator; flipping the power switch once the doors slid shut behind them. "Now talk."

"The DEA and FBI are working a combined operation to gather intell to bring down Satan's Spawn."

"One of the dead bikers found in Rock Creek Park was an undercover agent – right?" Gibbs stated.

"Yeah," Fornell replied sourly. "He was known as 'Slick Boy', but he was really Hollis Decker."

"Next of kin?"

"Married to his high school sweetheart five years ago. No kids."

"Did he get made? Is that why he was killed?"

"No," Fornell said. "Apparently Jensen was approached to do some kind of job."

"What kind of job?" Gibbs demanded.

"Hollis didn't know the details when he contacted his handler. And then he was killed before his next scheduled meeting."

**Two Days Later – Miami:**

"Hey boss," Ryan said, hurrying up to where Horatio was standing; talking to Calleigh.

"I'll check my files and get back to you," Calleigh chirped, smiling brightly. "Good morning Ryan."

"Morning Calleigh."

"Mr. Wolfe," Horatio greeted. "You have something for me?"

"Oh right," Ryan said, pulling his thoughts together. "I think that we may have a hit on our Jane Doe."

"Where Mr. Wolfe," Horatio swung his head around sharply; like a hawk seeking prey. "Where is our Jane Doe missing from?"

"Tyler is double checking it out using the facial recognition program," Ryan reported. "And the missing persons report was issued on the orders of Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS in Washington, D.C."

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services," Horatio said. "Our Jane Doe is military?"

"No, she's a civilian."

"What is her name?"

"Miranda Avalon," Ryan said, continuing to read the report.

"Do we have the contact info for Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes we do," Ryan responded, reading off a number while Horatio dialed it on his cell phone, listening to it ring.

"Uh boss. There's another missing person attached to this report."

"Who?"

"Jayma – Miranda's daughter who is 21 months old," Ryan looked up with concerned eyes.

"What?" Horatio said before his attention was diverted by a male voice saying. "Agent Gibbs' desk. How can I help you?"

**-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-**

**Abby's Lab:**

"I've been checking Randi's laptop and I've found evidence that someone hacked into her system and replied to several emails which is why Renee didn't know that something was wrong until they got back from their cruise," Tim reported. "And it also looks like they hacked into her schedule as well."

"And who were the hackers?" Gibbs asked.

"Still trying to trace the signal which was bounced from various servers," Tim's fingers flying across the keyboard – rapidly tapping keys. "Uh boss – does Abby know yet?"

"Not yet," Gibbs replied. "And we are not going to tell her while she's on vacation visiting her parents."

"Gotcha boss."

**-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-**

Upstairs Gibbs exited the elevator in time to hear Tony answer the landline on his desk. "Agent Gibbs stepped out for a moment. Can I take a message Lt. Caine?"

"I'm here now DiNozzo. I can take my own message," Gibbs barked, holding his hand out for the receiver.

"It's an Lt. Horatio Caine calling from Miami, Florida for you," Tony replied, hastenly muting the call. "If you need someone to travel to Miami to check out a lead – I'm your man."

"Just give me the damn phone DiNozzo."

"Right boss. Shutting up now boss."

"Gibbs here," Gibbs said, pulling out his chair and sitting down in one fluid motion.

"Good morning, Special Agent Gibbs," a male, whiskey smooth voice with a faint hint of a New York accent replied. "I'm calling from the Miami-Dade Crime lab in response to a missing person report that your agency issued several days ago. I believe that we have found your missing person – a Miranda Avalon."

"Dead?"

"No, quite the opposite – your Miranda Avalon is alive and kicking in our local hospital."

"She is?" Gibbs responded. "Did you just find her recently?"

"She's been a Jane Doe until today."

"She's not able to talk?"

"Memory loss. Traumatic memory loss," Horatio answered.

"What about her daughter?" Gibbs demanded. "She's got a 21 month old daughter."

"We found Miranda dumped off of I-95. Her attackers left her for dead," Horatio explained.

"I'm coming to Miami to see for myself that it is Randi."

"Randi?"

"She goes by Randi."

"Okay," Horatio said. "Contact me with your flight information and I'll have someone pick you up at this end."

"Will do," Gibbs said before hanging up and turning towards Tony.

"Right boss, two seats from here to Miami coming up," Tony grinned at Ziva, saying under his breath. "Yes! Road trip – babes and bikinis."

"Wrong DiNozzo," Gibbs barked. "One seat on the next military flight to Homestead – for me."

"Uh...right boss," Tony replied, his hopeful expression giving away to disappointment while Ziva snickered.

"I want you three to keep alerts issued for Jayma. That little girl is still missing. And check on the status of the outlaw biker gang called 'Satan's Spawn'."

**Military Base – Homestead, Florida:**

Horatio Caine looked up when a silver haired agent dressed in a grey suit, white shirt with no tie approached him carrying a rucksack. "Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS?"

"Yeah," Gibbs replied, flashing his NCIS credentials. His laser blue eyes taking in the red headed man's expensive suit and sunglasses. "And you are?"

"Horatio Caine of the Miami-Dade Crime lab," Horatio replied, pulling his sunglasses off and shaking hands with Gibbs. "Good flight?"

"Depends if you consider flying; sitting in the web strapping of a military cargo plane good."

"Good point," Horatio chuckled, leading the way to where his Hummer was parked on the tarmac. Hitting the remote for the electronic locks and security system. "So do you want to get at your hotel first or head for the hospital?"

"I want to see how Randi is doing for myself," Gibbs answered, settling himself in the front seat of the hulking vehicle after tossing his rucksack in the back.

**-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-**

At the hospital, they found Alexx heading towards Randi's room for a short visit since she was off duty. "Horatio, are you here to visit with Janie? I think that Kyle is visiting with her right now."

"Kyle?" Gibbs asked.

"Kyle is one of the few males that Janie will tolerate in her presence without a fuss," Alexx explained, looking curiously at Gibbs.

"Gibbs, this is Dr. Alexx Woods – one of the doctors who worked hard to save Randi's life. Alexx, this is Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS."

"So Janie is really is Randi," Alexx replied.

"Miranda Avalon, but she prefers Randi," Gibbs clarified. "What has Randi said if anything?"

"Not much," Alexx admitted. "She knows who the president is and the date – the basic stuff. But personal stuff like her name, age and etc...she seems to have no knowledge of. And she doesn't seem to recognize Miami at all whenever she looks out the windows. But she will watch the boats out on the water for hours on end."

"Randi loves anything to do with the water," Gibbs replied. "She's from Nova Scotia, Canada where she works for the DND."

"She was abducted from Canada?" Horatio questioned.

"No," Gibbs shook his head. "She was taking a sabbatical from work to do some writing while house sitting for her sister and brother-in-law. They took their parents on a two month cruise. So Dr. Woods – any idea why Randi can't remember who she is?"

"We did a full work up on Randi when she first arrived at the hospital, and we found traces of Ketaomine in her system," Alexx answered.

"Otherwise known as 'Special K'," Horatio explained.

"And in large enough dosages it can cause memory loss," said Alexx.

"Damn," Gibbs swore before asking. "Has Randi said anything at all?"

"When she was waking up from being in a coma; she seemed to fight against us trying to encourage her to wake up," Alexx reported. "It was as though she didn't want to wake up. And now – she fights against going to sleep. She watches us constantly and the staff have learned not to make any sudden moves in her direction. She will pitch a fit if she thinks that she will be restrained in anyway."

"Whenever I enter her room to visit with Randi; she always looks at me searchingly and takes a deep breath. Then she then seems disappointed when she realizes that it's me," Horatio stated. "But I've heard her muttering Abby or Abs when she is sleeping, along with the names Jethro and something that sounds like J-ma and her hands will twitch. But if I mention these names to her when she;s awake; Randi just seems to blank out."

**-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-**

Heads jerked around when something crashed against the wall and a keening scream rang out from from Randi's room. "It's okay Janie. You're safe," Kyle's voice said loudly, but uncertainly. "You are safe here in the hospital."

Jerking the door open, Gibbs quickly took in the sight of a lanky, younger version of Horatio trying to comfort a scared, trembling, petite woman, who was keening her distress while holding a plastic knife defensively in front of her.

"It's okay Janie," Kyle crooned. "You're safe here."

"What happened Kyle?" Alexx questioned softly from behind Gibbs.

"We were watching a sailboat sailing in the channel when several motorcycles went by on the street below," Kyle explained quietly.

"Randi," Gibbs breathed, his shocked gaze taking in the sight of a woman who was a shadow of the usual, vibrant woman that he knew. Stepping in from of the young man, Gibbs signed. "_Randi, it's okay. You're safe now."_

Janie/Randi turned her attention from Kyle to the silver haired man, her nostrils flaring as she breathed deeply; taking in Gibbs usual scent of gunpowder, sawdust and 'Old Spice'. Focusing on the man's trembling hands as he signed her name. "Jethro? No, no – it's just a dream. Just another dream," Randi whispered.

"_No,"_ Gibbs replied, shaking his head and signing. "_Not a dream. I'm really here. I finally found you."_ Reaching out to gently touch her hands.

"Jethro," Randi whispered, tears glistening in her dark brown eyes. Suppressed memories exploding in her head; collapsing in Gibbs' strong arms.

"Dad – what's going on?" Kyle asked in a confused daze, looking around at Horatio and Alexx.

"Come on out into the hallway son," Horatio said, guiding the young man into the corridor. "I'll explain everything to you."

Alexx shut the door behind the two men as she watched her patient sobbing uncontrollably in Gibbs' arms, as he sat on the bed holding Randi on his lap. His callused hands rubbed soothing circles on her close-cropped brown hair – heavily sprinkled with grey and down her back. Rocking her slightly as she continued crying on his shoulder until the frantic sobbing eventually giving way to gentle sniffling and occasional hiccups before drifting into an emotionally, exhausted sleep. Alexx continued to watch as the hardened agent gently tucked the sleeping woman into bed, before sinking down into the big hospital chair next to the bed with a heavy sigh. "Are you going to be okay, Agent Gibbs?" Alexx whispered, trying not to disturb the sleeping woman.

"I'll be okay," Gibbs declared. "And you don't have to whisper. Randi is Deaf."

"She is?" Horatio asked as he slipped back inside the room. "Am I correct in assuming that she lipreads as well?"

"Oh yeah," Gibbs said wryly. "And she signs of coursel."

"Why didn't she tell us that she was Deaf?" Alexx wondered.

"She was being careful," Horatio replied. "Randi was being careful because she woke up alone and confused in a strange place amongst strangers. She didn't know who she could trust."

"You got it," Gibbs said quietly, momentarily flashing back to when he woke up confused from his coma several years before. "What type of injuries did Randi have when she was found?"

"Randi had quite a few injuries when she was found," Alexx began reeling off the extensive list of injuries.

"Bastards," Gibbs muttered, before looking up at Alexx. "Randi is diabetic as well."

"We know," Alexx nodded. "We discovered that shortly after Randi woke up due to her constant requests for water."

"Did she have any complications due to her diabetics? Is her kidney functions okay? Her heart? Everything?"

"They are all functioning normally," Alexx reassured.

Gibbs looked sharply at Randi, when she began whimpering and crying. "Jayma, come to mama. Jayma – please. Jayma...where are you?" before lapsing back into a tormented sleep.

"Are you sure that there was no little girl with Randi where she was found?" Gibbs questioned.

The area was thoroughly searched for any evidence and nothing was found," Horatio stated.

"What little girl are you talking about?" Alexx demanded.

"Randi's daughter Jayma is also missing," Gibbs explained.

"Oh dear God," Alexx breathed, turning to look at Randi; her heart twisting in sympathy.'

"We've been broadcasting news bulletins with Jayma's picture in hopes of gathering some new leads to her whereabouts," Horatio reported.

"Hmm...gunpowder, Old Spice and sawdust,"Randi murmured. "Not dreaming."

The other occupants watched as Randi's eyelids fluttered open.

"_No, you're not dreaming," _Gibbs replied, his fingertips lightly brushing Randi's cheek.

"Jethro," Randi frowned, her hand coming up to cover the scar. "Please don't look at me."

"_Why?"_

"Ugly now," Randi whispered, looking away from Gibbs' concerned gaze.

Gibbs grasped her chin gently, urging her to look at him before saying. "_No. Never in my eyes."_

"Where's Jayma? Where's my daughter, Jethro?" Randi cried. "Find her please Jethro." Sitting up, looking wildly around the room. "I've got to find Jayma now."

"Shh..., we'll find her," Gibbs soothed. "But first we need some information from you."

"What?" Randi frowned.

"What happened to you? Who kidnapped you?"

"Don't know," Randi replied blankly. "Motorcycles....lots of motorcycles. Bunch of devils."

"Randi," Horatio said. "Randi, was it a gang called 'Satan's Spawn?"

Randi stared into space blankly before whispering. "Yes."

""Why here Randi? Why did they bring you to Miami?" Horatio questioned urgently.

"Mala something or other..." Randi answered.

"Mala Nocha?" Horatio asked. "Was it the 'Mala Nocha' they were talking about?"

"Yes," Randi responded, shuddering. "Jethro – where's my baby?"

"I don't know, but we are looking for her."

"Gotta find Jayma," Randi muttered, throwing the covers back and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Hey!" Alexx chided. "You're in no shape to walk yet. Your ankle is still in a soft cast. You can't walk on it yet."

Randi ignored Alexx, standing up briefly before groaning and sinking back down on the bed. "I need to find Jayma!" Randi wailed, looking at Jethro. "My little girl is missing out there somewhere. She needs her mother."

"We're looking for Jayma now," Gibbs soothed, helping Randi to slide back into bed, pulling the covers up over her legs.

"I begged them not to hurt my baby....I begged them," Randi whispered, her hands clutching Jethro's shirt.

**a/n: If you want to understand how Gibbs and everyone at NCIS knows Randi and Jayma - you may want to read "The Human Bomb" which was posted a while ago on the NCIS site. It may help you help you to understand Randi's and Jayma's background....thanks....**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope – I still don't own CSI:Miami or NCIS – what fun I would have if I did.**

**a/n: I just want to say thank you for reading, sending reviews, adding me or this story to your favourites list – it still makes me as giddy as a schoolgirl when I get these notifications in my inbox. Also I want to send a very big thank you to Jag Lady for allowing me to borrow her OC Emmie Wolfe neé Stockburne. You rock Jag Lady! Plus if you are looking for some great stories to read – check out Jag Lady's profile for more Emmie stories and more...happy reading everyone...Laplandgurl...**

**Chapter 3**

**NCIS:**

The elevator dinged, and Abby bounced out; heading for the bullpen, carrying a tote bag emblazon with the Louisiana state flag. "Hi everyone. Did y'all miss me? I missed everyone. Hey – where's Gibbs?" Abby stopped short upon seeing the empty desk, her sweeping gaze taking in the missing persons bulletins on the large plasma screen. "And why is Randi's and Jayma's pictures up on the screen?"

"Umm..." Tim stuttered.

"The boss is in Miami on a case," Tony reported, while clicking the remote – changing the monitor to a blank screen.

"That doesn't explain Randi's and Jayma's pictures," Abby demanded, training her laser green gaze on the three agents.

"Randi and Jayma went missing two months ago," Ziva explained.

"Missing!" Abby exploded. "Where? How?"

"Randi has been found in Miami," Tony said quickly, hoping to keep Abby calm.

"But what about Jayma?" Abby asked hopefully.

"Jayma is still missing," Tim replied.

"I gotta talk to Gibbs," Abby said. "There must be something that I can do to help." Snatching the receiver off the phone sitting on Gibbs' desk.

**-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-**

Gibbs retrieved his vibrating phone from his pocket, stepping out into the hallway outside the conference room at the CSI lab. "Gibbs."

"Why didn't you call me when you first found out about Randi and Jayma?"

"Hi Abs," Gibbs sighed. "And I didn't call you because I didn't want to interrupt your vacation."

"That's no excuse Gibbs. Randi is one of my closest friends. But we'll talk about that when you get back," Abby replied. "Tony said that Randi was found in Miami. Is Randi okay? Was she hurt at all?"

"Randi will be okay."

"And Jayma. I need to know Gibbs. Have you found that little girl yet?"

"Not yet."

"Poor Randi. She must be beside herself with worry. Gibbs, ask Randi if Jayma had her teddy bear with her."

"Why?"

"Just do it Gibbs," Abby ordered.

"Just a minute," Gibbs stepped back into the conference room where Randi was talking quietly with Horatio and Ryan. The two CSIs trying to gather more information from Randi. "Randi, I have Abby on the phone. She wants to know if Jayma had her teddy bear with her."

"Gunnybear? Of course she did. Jayma refuses to go anyway without her Gunnybear. That bear is her security blanket. She eats, plays and sleeps with Gunnybear."

"Randi says yes," Gibbs spoke into his cellphone. "Why do you need to know about Jayma's bear?"

"Because I got Tim to program a GPS chip which I implanted inside the bear before we gave it to Jayma," Abby explained. "Maybe we can track Jayma this way."

"Do it," Gibbs ordered before shutting the phone and looking at Randi and Horatio. "Apparently they stuck some of kind of tracking device in Jayma's bear."

"A GPS chip?" Horatio asked.

"Yes."

"Mr. Wolfe, contact NCIS and get the information required to activate the chip. And give it to Emmie, and ask her to start scanning the state for possible hits," Horatio requested, before turning towards Randi, who was sitting in a wheelchair; dressed in scrubs. "We will do everything in our power to find your daughter. You have my word on that."

**-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-**

Abby hung the phone up, before dashing toward the elevator – pulling Tim behind her. "Come on, Timmy. We've got a bear that we need to track."

"Huh?" Tim's round face looked puzzled.

"I'll explain down in the lab," Abby's floated out from behind the closing elevator doors.

"What was that all about?" Tony looking quizzically at Ziva who shrugged.

**-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-**

Randi looked up when Gibbs opened the door of their adjoined rooms to see a tall woman with a fit, husky stature with chin length brown hair which had a slight wave and green eyes, standing beside Ryan Wolfe; both of them holding several shopping bags. "Hi Agent Gibbs I'm Ryan Wolfe and this is my wife Emmie Wolfe. May we come in?"

Gibbs swung the door open in response as Randi watched the couple carefully.

"I know about your clothing situation and I wanted to bring some clothes for you to wear, so you don't have to continue to wear those hospital scrubs," Emmie explained to Randi, indicating the various bags.

"Oh, thank you. That is very kind of you."

"What do you say about us going to your room so you can try them on? I brought several outfits in various sizes, along with shoes and stuff," Emmie invited.

Randi looked at Gibbs uncertainly, who quickly said, "Go ahead. I'll be right here.'

Next door, Randi was overwhelmed at Emmie Wolfe's generosity. "This is so generous of you. But I can't pay you for the clothes right now. I don't have any money with me."

"No need," Emmie smiled. "You've been thru a rough time, so don't worry about it. It's our gift to you."

"Thank you. You are so kind."

"No thanks are necessary," Emmie shrugged.

Randi selected several conservative blouses and slacks, careful to choose outfits that would hide her various scars with Emmie's help, along with a pair of low heeled sandals – even though she could only wear one sandal because of the cast on her left foot. Emmie had thoughtfully included several changes of bra and panty sets, and make-up. Randi sighed as she looked in the mirror after changing out the shapeless scrubs into one of her new outfits, and Emmie had skillfully applied a light application of make-up; helping to minimize the angry scar that ran down the side of her face. "I'm scared that Jayma won't recognize me when she sees me. She's not used to seeing me with this awful, short hair."

"Oh?" Emmie questioned.

"I've been wearing my hair chin length and coloring it a dark red," Randi said sadly; rubbing her shorn head. "Not that I don't appreciate all that you've done for me. The clothes and everything, they are just beautiful quality. Thank you so much."

"I'm happy to be able to help," Emmie replied. "Now are you ready to model your new outfit for Agent Gibbs?"

The two men looked up as Randi stepped carefully into the room with Emmie supporting her due to her cast, looking shyly at Gibbs. Gibbs smiling as Randi walked towards him. "Hey – you look beautiful as always."

Randi frowned and shook her head in denial.

"We'll leave now and let you two have some peace," Ryan said, after exchanging glances with his wife.

"Oh, I almost forgot. There's a small suitcase here for Randi. I assumed that you would need something to pack your clothes in – for your trip back," Emmie said, indicating the bag that Ryan had been carrying.

"Thank you," Gibbs said, as Randi carefully sat down in the chair while the couple exited their room and Gibbs shut the door behind them. "Now, how about us going downstairs for some supper?"

"Do we have to go downstairs?" Randi asked.

"We can just order some room service if you would be more comfortable."

"I'm sorry to be such a pain," Randi whispered.

"Hey," Gibbs replied. "Remember what I said about apologizing."

"Yeah, it's a sign of weakness," Randi replied with a trembling smile.

"So do you have any preferences on what you want to eat?" Gibbs asked, picking up the room service menu from beside the phone.

"You decide," Randi shrugged. "I'm not really hungry."

Gibbs frowned slightly before quickly ordering a simple meal of roasted chicken breasts and herbed rice with a light fruit salad for dessert. While Randi sat and watched the people walking on the street below. "The food will soon be here," Gibbs said, turning from the phone.

"Thank you," Randi said absently.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gibbs asked, sitting down in the opposite chair – facing Randi.

"What's to talk about?" Randi shrugged. "I was kidnapped and my daughter is missing."

"I know."

"You know nothing," Randi snapped. "My baby is missing, and I don't even know where she is. I don't even know if she is still alive. And I don't remember what happened to me before waking up in the hospital," Randi said, breathing heavily, her voice thick with unshed tears. "My daughter is out there somewhere. And I don't know if she's safe or if she's being abused."

"I know," Gibbs whispered.

"You don't know the pain that I'm feeling right now!" Randi shrieked angrily, standing up – her small hands with the scarred tips – doubling up into fists. "You don't know! So don't patronize me by saying you know how I'm feeling!"

Reacting quickly Gibbs quickly captured Randi's hands in his larger hands before she could hit him in the chest. "Believe me Randi, I do know the pain of loosing a daughter. I do know what you are feeling," his voice harsh with pain. "My daughter Kelly was only eight years old when her and her mother were murdered by a drug dealer."

"What?" Randi stopped struggling. "Murdered? Oh dear God, Jethro. You don't think that Jayma has been murdered? No, no, my baby can't be dead."

"_No, no, not Jayma," _Gibbs replied, this time in sign. "_I was talking about my daughter – Kelly and her mom. They were murdered by a drug dealer,"_ he explained. "_You can't give up hope on finding Jayma."_

"Oh Jethro," Randi cried, sinking back down on the chair. "You must consider me a terrible mother."

"What?" Gibbs stared at Randi. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I failed to keep my daughter safe from harm. I failed in my duty as a mom. I wasn't able to keep Jayma from being kidnapped."

"Randi," Gibbs whispered. "That is not true. You tried your damnest. You almost died from your injuries. In fact the people who found you and the first officer on the scene thought that you were dead. You were in a coma for several weeks."

"But it shouldn't have happened in the first place," Randi cried.

"It's wasn't your fault," Gibbs snapped, shaking Randi's shoulders. "It wasn't your fault that all this happened to you." Looking away from Randi when a knock sounded at the door. "It looks like our food is here."

"I'm not hungry," Randi muttered, heading for the bathroom.

"Damn," Gibbs swore before stalking over to over the door to admit the room service waiter with their food. "Just leave the cart. We'll serve ourselves," Gibbs said, pressing several bills into the man's hand after he pushed the cart into the room.

"Thank you sir, and enjoy your meal."

Gibbs stared at the closed bathroom door before knocking hard on the door. Hoping that Randi would feel the vibrations.

"What!" Randi yanked the door open, revealing red-rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Our food is here. And you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry," Randi replied.

"Come sit with me while I eat," Gibbs coaxed, hoping that the smell of food would make Randi want to eat something. "Just keep me company while I eat. I don't like to eat by myself."

"Now I know that's a damn lie," Randi snorted.

"I know," Gibbs smiled. "Is it working?"

In response, Randi allowed herself to led over to where their supper was waiting. Gibbs quickly placed a plate of chicken, rice and vegetables in front of his reluctant dinner guest before serving himself. Randi watched Jethro eat for several minutes before allowing herself to give into her body's demands for food.

**-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-**

Later that night Jethro woke up when he realized that Randi had quietly entered his room and was sitting up in the big chair in the dim light that was shining from the bathroom, which had been left on when Randi had tearfully requested that it be left on due to her night terrors – a effect from her terrifying experiences. Sitting up, Gibbs reached over to snap on the bedside lamp on. "_What's wrong?"_ he signed.

"Can't sleep. Too many nightmares," Randi replied softly.

"_Want to talk about them?"_

"I don't really remember them. I just know that they terrify me."

"_Do you want something to help you sleep? Dr. Woods gave me some mild sedatives in case you needed them."_

"_No more pills!" _Randi signed angrily. "_They make me feel weird and I don't like feeling that way."_

"_Okay, no pills – I promise."_ They talked silently for a bit until he noticed her struggling to stay awake. "_Why don't you go to bed? You need to get some sleep."_

"_Don't want to sleep,"_ Randi replied.

"_Because of the dreams?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Want to lie beside me? Maybe that will help to keep them at bay."_

"_Right here will be fine,"_ Randi refused with a shake of her head, curling her legs under her – in the big, easy chair. Gibbs got up and tucked a blanket over Randi, who said. "_Thank you."_

A short while later, Gibbs woke when he felt the bed dipping on the side – looking over – seeing Randi slipping in bed beside him. Randi looked up startled when she realized that Jethro was awake. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"_More dreams?"_

"Uh-huh."

"_Come here,"_ Gibbs invited. "_Let's see if I can help you chase those nasty dreams away."_

"Thank you," Randi smiled briefly before allowing herself to be gathered in his comforting embrace. Her weary body finally sinking into a much needed, dreamless slumber.

Gibbs laid quietly, his mind flashing back to memories of Kelly and Shannon. And of the three women that he had married in hopes of recovering what he and Shannon had shared. Then back to when Abby had introduced him to Randi. At how Randi had woven herself into his heart and into his eclectic team. At how her daughter had captured his hardened heart; wrapping it firmly around her little pinkie. And at how his day seemed to brighten whenever Randi was within his vicinity before allowing himself to go to sleep; breathing in her unique scent.

**-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-**

Abby walked up to Tim's desk where he was typing furiously on his keyboard. Tony and Ziva were arguing about movie lines. "Anything on Jayma yet?

"No hits in in this state," Tim reported.

"Maybe Jayma was taken out of state," Ziva stated. "These motorcycle gang members that were found dead in Rock Creek Park where Randi's stolen rental car was found. They were based in San Diego, yes?"

"There is no evidence to say that they are connected," Tim looked over at Ziva.

"Wrong Probie," said Tony, hanging up the phone. "That was Gibbs. He says that Randi remembers being with 'Satan's Spawn'. So we need to check every possible routes to Miami where Randi was found. And also routes to San Diego; their home base."

"I will contact some of my contacts. They may have heard chatter about Jayma," Ziva said, swinging around to pick up her phone.

"That poor little girl," Abby said, twisting her hands. "She must be missing her mommy. And Randi is probably going out of her mind with worry. And Gibbs won't tell me why Randi has been missing for two months. Maybe Randi has amnesia or something. I'm gonna go talk to Ducky. Maybe Gibbs has been talking to him about Randi's condition." Abby whirled around, heading for the elevator; determined on getting some answers.

**-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-**

Ducky hung up the phone when Abby scurried into the large, cavernous autopsy lab. "What can I do for you, my dear Abigail?"

"Ducky, I need to know. Have you been talking to Gibbs about Randi? Do you know how Randi is really doing?"

"I don't understand what you mean," Ducky said, while pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Come one Ducky. There's gotta be a reason as to why we didn't know that Randi and Jayma were missing for two months. Where was Randi all this time? Why didn't Randi go the authorities? Or does she have amnesia or something?"

Calm down dear," Ducky soothed. "Sit down and have some tea while I tell you what I know."

"I can't sit down. I can't relax until Jayma and Randi are together and back home – safe and sound," Abby said before plopping down in the other chair. "I hate it when Gibbs won't tell me everything."

"You know that is just his way," Ducky chuckled.

"I know," Abby sighed. "It still sucks you know."

"I know dear," Ducky said, patting the Goth's hand. "Now about Randi." The elderly M.E. began explaining about what he knew about Randi's condition to a concerned Abby.

**-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-**

Upstairs in the bullpen, Tim looked up from his monitor with barely suppressed excitement. "I got a hit on Gunnybear's GPS."

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked. "What is a Gunnybear – Elf Lord? One of your furry friends."

"No. Gunnybear is Jayma's teddy bear – the one that we gave Jayma. Abby had a GPS chip sewed into the bear," Tim patiently explained.

"So where is 'Gunnybear'?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"The signal is coming from John Hopkins Medical Centre in New York," Tim reported.

"Are you sure about that? Is that not out of our tracking range?" Ziva asked.

"Ordinarily yes. Abby had me modify this GPS chip before she stitched it inside the bear."

"We've got to call the boss," Tony said, snatching the phone receiver out of the cradle. "You double check on Gunnybear's location Probie."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own either show – much to my disgust.**

**a/n: A special thanks to Jag Lady for allowing me to borrow her OC Emmie Stockburne...plus there is a slight crossover with JAG – don't blink or you might miss it....happy reading....Laplandgurl....**

**Chapter 4**

**Miami:**

Randi hobbled into the Computer lab beside Gibbs; who was carrying a bouquet of flowers and a large box of chocolates. Her dark red, shoulder length hair swinging with each step. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Wolfe."

Emmie looked up from her work in surprise until she saw her visitors. "Hello there and it's Emmie. What brings you by this afternoon?"

"I just wanted to stop by to thank you again for everything," Randi replied, gratefully sitting down in the chair that Emmie wheeled in her direction.

"No thanks is necessary," Emmie smiled, eying Randi's appearance.

"Yes it is," Randi insisted. "The clothes, shoes and sending your friend Betty to the hotel this morning."

"So Betty was able to help you this morning?"

"Oh yes," Randi replied gleefully. "Betty had quite the selection of wigs to choose from. It was quite fun trying on the different colors and styles of wigs."

"That one suits you very well," Emmie remarked, admiring the wig that Randi had chosen.

"And Betty wouldn't take a penny for her time or for the wig. So please accept these small tokens of appreciation from me," Randi said, indicating the large bouquet of flowers in the crystal vase and the box of chocolates.

"Oh the flowers are beautiful," Emmie said, smelling the mixed arrangement before setting the heavy vase on her desk. "Yum... Godiva chocolates. My absolute favourite brand."

"Mine too," Randi confessed, with a slight twinkle in her brown eyes.

"Do you want a piece?" Emmie asked, opening the box and popping a chocolate confection in her mouth.

"I don't eat them," Randi smiled. "Diabetics prevents me from doing so. But Jethro will probably enjoy eating my share." Smiling at the silver haired agent who had just stepped out into hallway to answer his ringing cellphone.

**-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-**

"Gibbs."

"Boss, McGee just a hit on the location of Jayma's Gunnybear."

"Where?"

"New York City."

"Where in New York City?"

"Umm..he says that it's at John Hopkins Medical Centre."

"Is McGee there? Put him on the line," Gibbs demanded.

"Boss," Tim said, picking up the extension.

"McGee, I want you to use your contacts and computer savvy to find out if Jayma is actually at that location. I don't want to get Randi's hopes up in case it's a false alarm."

"I'm checking the patient database now, boss."

"Anybody popping out at you?"

"There's about a half a dozen female patients the same age as Jayma or thereabouts," Tim reported.

"Read the names off to me," Gibbs requested. Obediently Tim began reading the list of names. "Hold it – that last name. What are the parent's names?"

"Double checking their names," Tim said. "Yup, that's correct."

"Why is Layla there?"

"She's scheduled to undergo a cochlear implant tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow? What about today?" Gibbs barked.

"According to the files, Layla is supposed to have a final assessment done for the procedure tomorrow."

"Good work Tim. I want you to keep this information close to your chest."

"Of course boss and thank you," Tim replied. "Now what are you going to do?"

"Now I get an injunction to stop that procedure on Layla," Gibbs said.

"Do you want me to transfer you to Legal, boss?"

"I'll handle that myself," Gibbs barked, disconnecting the call. Looking up when Horatio approached him in the hallway.

"Good afternoon, Agent Gibbs," Horatio said, slipping his sunglasses off. "The officer at the front desk said that you and Randi were here to visit Mrs. Wolfe."

"Randi wanted to stop by with some stuff for her."

"We haven't gotten any leads on the possible whereabouts on the location of Randi's little girl."

"We have a hit on a possible location for Jayma."

"You do? Where?" Randi questioned, stepping out in the hallway with Emmie. "Do you really know where Jayma is?"

"It looks like that she may be in New York," Gibbs admitted. "I've got McGee and DiNozzo following up on that."

"Are we going to New York next?" Randi asked.

"Just as soon as I can book us a flight. But first I need to make some calls, and I need a secure landline."

"You can use the phone in here," Emmie offered. "This is one of the most secure places in the lab. I routinely sweep the equipment to ensure confidentiality."

"Thank you," Gibbs said, shooting a glance towards Horatio.

"What's going on Jethro?" Randi demanded, catching his sharp look towards the red headed CSI. "What are you not telling me?"

Gibbs sighed. "I need to get an injunction to stop a medical procedure from being done on Jayma."

"_Jethro – where is Jayma? And what medical procedure? Is there something wrong with Jayma? Is she sick?" _Randi signed furiously, emotions preventing her from speaking.

"It looks like Jayma may be scheduled to undergo an cochlear implant tomorrow," Gibbs explained.

"There is no way in hell I will allow that to happen!" Randi exploded. "You just get on the horn and do whatever you need to do to prevent that procedure, Gunny."

"Gunny?" Horatio whispered towards Emmie with a questioning tilt of his head. As Gibbs picked up the phone that Emmie had indicated – dialing a Washington number.

"Marine Corp Gunny Sergeant," Emmie quietly explained.

"Marine background?" Randi asked.

"Yes ma'am," Emmie smiled.

"What do you mean that you don't have the authority," Gibbs barked. "You are a member of JAG, Lt. Roberts – are you not? No that is not acceptable."

"Agent Gibbs," Emmie spoke. "Maybe I can help," gesturing towards the phone.

"Be my guest," Gibbs said, practically snarling with frustration.

"Hey Bud. It's Emmie. How are all of you doing up there in Jag-land? Oh I'm fine thanks. Listen is Admiral Chegwidden in his office? Can you put me thru to him? Thanks."

Gibbs' eyebrows shot up with surprise as he listened to Emmie's end of the conversation.

"Hello Admiral Chegwidden, Emmie Stockburne, well Wolfe now. I'm fine sir, just fine. Admiral, I've got a small request to ask of you. I have an Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS here, who needs an emergency injunction granted. Yes I know that NCIS has their own legal department. It's to stop a medical procedure from being performed on a abducted child. I have the child's mother here and she definitely does not want her daughter to undergo the procedure. I'll put Agent Gibbs on the line and he can give you the necessary information. Yes sir I will. Take care and give Harm and Mac my regards. And thanks again for your help," Emmie said before passing the phone to Gibbs who began explaining why he needed the injunction granted.

"Sir, the Admiral sends his regards," Emmie reported quietly to Horatio. "and he was wondering if you had recovered from 'Widowmaker's' flight?"

"Oh," Horatio chuckled, flashing back to his unforgettable experience in the F14. "I wouldn't hesitate to go up again with 'Widowmaker'. But I don't think that Rick would be so eager."

"I don't think so either," Emmie quipped – remembering a certain IAB officer's psychedelic yawn onto a certain obnoxious reporter.

"Thank you Admiral for your help. And I know that Randi also appreciates it as well. Yes sir I will," Gibbs nodded before disconnecting the call.

"When do we leave for New York?" Randi asked.

"I'll have to make some calls, said Gibbs. "Our flight for Washington doesn't leave until this evening. So we probably won't be able to get to New York before noon tomorrow."

"Oh," Randi said – crestfallen.

"Sir, may I speak to you privately?" Emmie turned towards Horatio – her boss.

"Of course Mrs. Wolfe," Horatio smiled knowingly.

**-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-**

**LaGuardia Airport Terminal:**

"Oh Jethro, what if Jayma doesn't remember me," Randi fretted as they waited for Agent Fornell to meet them at the airport terminal. "It's been two months. And she's so young."

"Don't worry Randi. You're her mother and babies instinctively know their mothers," Gibbs soothed, as he spotted Fornell's form maneuvering thru the crush of people in the busy airport terminal.

"Gibbs," Fornell greeted the NCIS agent in his usual brusque manner. "And I take that this is the minor child's rightful parent?"

"This is Randi Avalon. Randi, Agent Fornell of the FBI."

"Ma'am."

"And my daughter's name is Jayma. Not the minor child," Randi glared as the slightly, balding agent – much to Gibbs' amusement.

"My apologizes ma'am," Fornell replied before looking at Gibbs. "You've got friends in high places – the Admiral in charge of JAG?"

"Yeah well," Gibbs shrugged. "Can I assume that everything is in order?"

"Of course it is," Fornell replied, heading towards the exit; where several agents were waiting in a couple of non-descriptive black sedans with engines idling.

**John Hopkins Medical Centre:**

Inside John Hopkins Medical Centre; Gibbs approached a couple in their early forties with Randi limping beside him. Randi's walking cast making a dull clomping sound with every step. The couple were talking with a group of people – several doctors and administrators. "I'm sorry, but we can't perform the surgery after all."

"Why not?" The man demanded. "I thought that she met the criteria for the procedure?"

"She does, but we can't do it because of an legal issue," explained an administrator.

"What legal issue are you talking about?"

"They are talking about this injunction," Gibbs drawled, slapping a legal brief into the man's hand.

"Agent Gibbs? Why are you here? And what is this?" Director Leon Vance turned around, his eyes widening in surprise, before darkening slightly with suppressed anger as he glanced at Randi.

"That's because Jayma is my daughter," Randi snapped.

"Who is Jayma?" Mrs. Vance asked. "We're here with our daughter Layla, whom we adopted a month ago."

"Wrong," Randi replied, eying the teddy bear that Mrs. Vance was holding. "Jayma was abducted two months ago. Layla is my daughter and her name is Jayma."

"Leon, what is going on?" an obviously upset Mrs. Vance turned to face her husband. "You told me that Layla was your friend's daughter and that she was orphaned when he was murdered two months ago in Chicago. That her mother had been a junkie who abandoned Layla."

"You must be mistaken," Leon said – speaking to Randi. "Layla can't be your daughter. That is our daughter Layla."

"Wrong Director," Fornell spoke up. "Child Protective Services have compared Layla's footprints to Jayma's birth certificate. And that is most certainly is Jayma – Ms. Avalon's daughter."

"You're right Jackie," Leon turned to sooth his upset wife. "I did lie. Layla is not my best friend's little girl. She was indeed abandoned by mother after being arrested for drug trafficking."

"You lying piece of shit!" Randi exploded, lunging towards Leon only to be restrained by Gibbs. "You know very well that you're Jayma's birth father – much to my disgust."

"Leon? Did you cheat on me with this woman?"

"No I didn't," Leon denied. "I've never me this woman before in my life."

"Did you have an affair with my husband?" Mrs. Vance rounded on Randi.

"I told you that Layla is not my child," Leon replied smugly.

"I was kidnapped and raped by your husband and two other men," Randi explained quietly.

"What!" both Vances exclaimed.

"I most certainly did not," Leon sputtered indignantly. "And if that were true – I would have been arrested."

"We've been quietly gathering evidence and building our case against you," explained Gibbs.

"What evidence," Leon retorted. "You have no evidence against me. I...," Leon clamped his mouth shut.

"You somehow managed to poison your two cohorts," Gibbs finished Leon's statement.

"You are certifiably insane," Leon snarled. "I most certainly did not poison anybody. And besides – if you had bothered to check my medical records, you would see that I am not this woman's attacker. Therefore I am not the father of her child."

"_What did you mean about his two henchmen being poisoned?"_ Randi questioned silently. "_You told me that they were in custody. You told me they that they had confessed and that's why I didn't need to testify against them."_

"_I can't explain now,"_ Gibbs replied in ASL. "_I'll explain everything to you later when we are alone."_

"_Yes you will,"_ Randi promised.

"You're Deaf?" questioned Jackie.

"Yes I am," Randi responded.

"So that's why Layla is Deaf."

"Her name is Jayma," Randi snarled thru clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry Jayma."

"Director," Fornell spoke up again after listening to everything. "You and Mrs. Vance need to come with me."

"Why?" Leon demanded.

"We have some questions that we need to ask of you and your wife."

"You will be very sorry if you pursue this line of questioning," Leon raged. "I'll have your job and pension taken away from you. And you – Agent Gibbs – I'll..."

"Leon – shut up!" Jackie snapped to her stunned husband before turning to face Randi. "My dear, I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I don't know Mrs. Vance," Randi replied. "Time will only tell." Taking the much loved teddy bear from the woman's hands before the Vances were escorted out under Fornell's watchful eyes.

**-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-**

"Where is my baby?" Randi looked around, searching for her daughter.

In response, Gibbs turned Randi around to face the end of the hall. "There's someone there waiting to see you." Indicating a nurse in a cheerful smock escorting a small toddler towards them on unsteady legs.

"Oh Jethro, she's gotten taller," Randi breathed, taking in the changes in her daughter's appearance – tears gathering in her eyes. Jayma was several inches taller, the textured hair gathered into pigtails. "Oh they got her little ears pierced," Randi said – shocked. Spotting the tiny, gold studs in Jayma's shell-like ears.

Jayma tottered towards Randi with happy shrieks as she recognized her mother. Randi's legs started shaking with nerves and relief – sinking down onto her knees; tears streaming down her face – holding her arms out to gather her beloved daughter in a big, but gentle hug. "_Oh baby,"_ Randi sobbed. "_I'm so happy that you're_ _safe. So, so happy to see that you're okay."_ Breathing in Jayma's familiar scent, along with baby powder. A smell that she had missed so.

"Ba-ba," Jayma babbled, patting her mother's cheeks with her tiny hands.

"_Yes, darling,"_ Randi crooned. "_I'm here sweetie. I'm here." _Laughing and crying with relief and happiness_. "Mommy has got you. Mommy's got you."_

Gibbs watched the heart wrenching reunion. Randi sobbing as she hugged her daughter. Jayma babbling nonsense, her tiny hands occasionally signing. "_Mama."_ After several moments, Gibbs squatted down next to Randi and Jayma – holding the little girl's 'Gunnybear'. "_Hi there Jayma. Look who I've got. It's your 'Gunnybear'."_ He watched amused as the little girl grabbed her bear; hugging it as Randi sniffled and wiped her tear stained cheeks with the palms of her hands. Gibbs picked Jayma up before standing up; helping Randi to stand up with one strong hand holding her elbow. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," Randi smiled a quavering smile. "I'll be okay. My daughter is safe with me now. Thank you so much Jethro for finding and returning Jayma to me." Smiling fondly at the NCIS agent who was holding Jayma and her 'Gunnybear'.

"Come on. Let's take this little angel home."

"Let's," Randi replied, sliding her arm around Jethro's waist. "_Let's go bye-bye Jayma." _Randi encouraged the little girl to wave bye-bye to the staff as they headed for the exit.

**a/n: Now fans of Jag Lady may recognize the slight references to a couple of her stories – cybercookies to fans who can identify the correct stories....have fun....Laplandgurl...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the two shows – heh...**

**a/n: I can't believe that no one caught the references to "A Monster's Ball" and "Stealing Thunder" - two very wonderful stories written by Jag Lady....and thanks so much to Jag Lady for allowing me to borrow your OC Emmie Stockburne.....I hope that you will all enjoy this latest chapter....happy reading....Laplandgurl**

**Chapter 5**

**Miami – Two Years Later:**

"Hi, how can I help you?" the uniformed officer asked from behind the reception desk of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab.

"Hi," Randi replied. "I'm hoping that Lt. Horatio Caine still works here."

"He does, but he is not available at the moment," the male officer answered.

"Oh," Randi looked up at Jethro – who was holding a three year girl in his arms. "What was that lady's name Jethro? Emmie...?"

"Emmie Wolfe."

"Yes," Randi turned back to face the officer. "Is Emmie Wolfe on duty today?"

"Yes she is. Please take a seat over there and I'll call her to come and meet you."

"Thank you," Randi smiled at the officer before the three of them headed for the benches in the atrium. Talking silently in sign language.

Within several moments, Emmie steeped out of the elevator – heading for the reception desk. "Hi – you said that I have some visitors?"

"They're sitting over there," the officer indicated the padded benches.

"Hello," Emmie smiled at the couple accompanied by a little girl. "Oh Agent Gibbs and Randi – I remember you."

"Hey," Randi stood up with a happy smile, her cotton sundress rustling. "It's so nice to see you again Mrs. Wolfe."

"It's Emmie. And I'm happy to see you looking so good." Looking at Randi's long red hair, her loose cotton print sundress which matched the little girl's dress. "And who is this little darling here?"

"_This is my daughter Jayma," _Randi said – talking and signing. "_Jayma, this is mommy's friend Emmie. Emmie helped us to find you when you were lost."_

Jayma looked up at Emmie curiously, before saying. "_Hi."_

"She said 'Hi'," Randi explained.

"Well hello Jayma. It's so nice to finally meet you," Emmie said carefully as Randi signed. "You are getting to be a big girl. How old are you?"

Jayma looked at Jethro, who prompted by signing – 'three' before she signed. "_Three."_

"Oh and you're a smart little girl aren't you."

Jayma giggled and hid her face against Jethro's shoulder.

The elevator dinged and an familiar red-haired man stepped off the elevator – walking towards them. "Agent Gibbs and Miss Avalon. How are you doing?" The tall lieutenant smiled at the four of them.

"I'm doing just fine, Lt. Caine," smiled Randi as Jethro shook hands with Horatio.

"I'm glad," Horatio smiled. "I'm really glad to see that you've recovered from your experience. And is this your little girl."

"It is," Randi replied. "This is Jayma."

"Well hello Jayma. A pretty name for a pretty little girl," Horatio said, as Jethro signed his words.

"_Me pretty,"_ Jayma stated, much to everyone's amusement as Jethro translated.

"Now how may we help you?" Horatio asked.

"We just wanted to come by and introduce you to Jayma and to express our gratitude for helping me and for helping us find Jayma," Randi answered.

"No thanks are necessary. Just seeing you and Jayma back together and happy is thanks enough," Horatio responded.

"And Emmie," Randi turned towards the computer expert. "We can never thank you enough for arranging the use of your family's corporate jet to fly us to New York to be able to rescue Jayma."

"I'm just glad to be able to help reunite you and your daughter."

"So are you enjoying your visit to Miami?" Horatio asked.

"We are," Randi replied.

"I wanted Randi to have some good memories of Miami," Jethro said, looking at Randi.

"Well, I'm glad to be able to meet Jayma in person," Horatio said, smiling at the little girl – who was squirming in Jethro's arms. Before surprising everyone as she reached out towards Horatio. Horatio smiled with pleasure when Jethro allowed Jayma to settle in the red-head's arms. "Oh you are just a little charmer – aren't you darling. You are just so precious."

"Wow," Randi breathed, looking at Jethro.

"Yeah," Jethro agreed before explaining. "Jayma doesn't take to strange men easily because of her experience."

"That's understandable," replied Horatio.

"Lt. Caine has a way with children," Emmie chuckled. "All children just instinctively trust him."

"It's the same with Jethro," Randi laughed. "It's a gift."

"_Da-da,"_ Jayma signed before reaching back towards Jethro, who gathered her back in his arms. As Jayma settled back into Jethro's arms – she patted his cheek. "_My da-da."_

"What did Jayma just say?" Emmie questioned.

"My da-da," Randi translated.

"I don't understand," Emmie said curiously. "Why does Jayma call Agent Gibbs that?"

"Jethro and I got married last year," Randi smiled. "And Jethro adopted Jayma several months later."

"Well," Horatio smiled. "Then please accept my belated congratulations."

"And please accept my congratulations as well," Emmie said. "I hope that you two have a long and happy marriage."

"Thank you," replied Jethro, exchanging smiles with Randi, as Jayma reached towards Randi – signing. "_Mama, me potty. Me potty now."_

"_Okay darling,"_ Randi crooned, swinging Jayma into her arms. "_Let's go potty."_ Looking around the reception area. "Excuse me – can you tell me where I can find the ladies room?"

"It's down the hall," Emmie said quickly. "Come on – I'll show you where it is."

The two men watched as the two women; one carrying the toddler walked down the hallway.

"Did you find who was responsible for Randi's and Jayma's abduction, Agent Gibbs?" Horatio asked, tilting his head with curiosity.

"Ah," Jethro groaned. "We are still waiting to go to trial. The man behind the whole mess is the former Director of NCIS – Leon Vance."

"Do you know why?"

"Yeah – it's because he is Jayma's biological father. And he decided that he wanted Jayma."

"Oh?' Horatio raised a questioning eyebrow as he raised his head to look Gibbs in the eye. "Why resort to kidnapping? Why not go thru legal channels?"

"Because he would have had to admit that he was a rapist and a murderer, Lt. Caine," Gibbs snorted.

"Horatio is fine. Whom did he murder?"

Jethro began explaining how Randi had been originally snatched one Halloween night as a diversion, to cover up a failed assassination attempt.

Down the hall, inside the ladies' washroom; Randi helped her daughter to use the facilities and lifted Jayma up so the toddler could wash her hands. "_All done mama,"_ the little girl signed with dripping hands.

"_Not quite,"_ Randi chuckled, reaching for the paper towels that Emmie passed to her. "_Now you're all done. Your hands are now clean and dry."_

"She really is a charmer," Emmie smiled, watching as Jayma disposed of the paper towels that she had used to energetically dry her hands.

"Thank you," Randi replied. "She's our pride and joy."

"So, how are you and Jayma really doing?" Emmie asked, as the three of them exited the washroom. Jayma toddling between the two women.

"Oh, a lot better now," Randi sighed. "It took me a lot longer to bounce back than it did Jayma. But having a really good therapist and a great family support system helped me to recover."

"And Agent Gibbs?"

"And Jethro too," Randi agreed with a slight smile. "He refused to let me give up myself. Refused to let me become a recluse."

"I'm so glad," Emmie murmured. "And Jayma? Did she suffer any ill effects?"

"Oh did she ever," Randi responded. "Jayma was quite clingy for several months afterwards. I couldn't get out of her sight without her panicking."

"That's quite understandable," Emmie nodded. "And were you the same way?"

"Oh yeah," Randi grimaced ruefully, touching her daughter's head. "And I still am to a certain extent, but I am trying not to smother her. I don't want Jayma to grow up with no self confidence."

"Well no wonder you feel that way. You two went thru a terrible experience."

Randi touched the scar on the side of her face with her acid burned fingertips; the scar that was hidden under her expertly applied makeup.

"_Da-da,"_ Jayma signed as she ran – giggling towards Jethro and Horatio.

"_There's my Jayma,"_ Jethro said, before swinging his daughter up in his arms.

"_All done," _Jayma grinned.

"Horatio Caine," scolded an attractive black woman; dressed in surgical scrubs, carrying a file folder. Stopping when she spotted the group. "Well, well. It's my Jane Doe."

"Hello, Dr. Woods," Randi smiled, hugging her former doctor. "I was hoping that we would be able to see you."

"You are looking really good," Alexx replied. "And please call me Alexx."

"Okay Alexx, but it's Randi – remember?"

"Of course I remember," Alexx chided, turning towards Jethro. "And Agent Gibbs."

"Doctor," Gibbs nodded.

"Oh for God's sake," Randi snorted. "Enough with the Agent Gibbs. His name is Jethro."

"Okay Jethro," Alexx chuckled. "Now, who is this little cutie pie?"

"This is our daughter Jayma," Randi replied. "_Jayma, this is Dr. Woods, Dr. Woods helped to make mommy all better."_

"_All better?"_

"_That's right sweetie. All better,"_ said Randi.

"Oh Randi," Alexx breathed. "She is so precious and adorable."

"Thank you," Randi smiled, as Jayma bounced in Jethro's arms – giggling and smiling; reaching out towards Horatio again.

"You want to come see me sweetheart?" Horatio's face glowed with pleasure as Jayma snuggled against his shoulder; sucking her thumb.

"Jayma looks good in your arms," Alexx teased her old friend gently – nudging a smirking Emmie's arm.

"That she does," Emmie replied.

Randi beamed as she watched the CSI and her daughter enjoy each others presence. "You're a natural at this Lt. Caine." Then turned towards Jethro. "Hon, umm...is there anymore juice in Jayma's backpack?"

"You're dipping aren't you?" Jethro frowned. "Here sit down." Jethro ordered – sitting his shaky wife down on the bench. Before reaching for the backpack and rummaging thru the pack.

"What's wrong?" Alexx asked, dropping her file folder into Emmie's hands – mindful of the curious child in Horatio's arms.

"Damnit, there's no more juice boxes in here," Jethro muttered, before looking up. "Randi's blood sugar is going too low. She needs some orange juice or candy."

"There's some juice in the break room fridge," Emmie said, remembering seeing a bottle in the fridge that morning. "I'll go and get it for Randi." Heading for the break room.

"Hurry," Horatio urged as he continued to hold Jayma – who was watching her mother with a frown on her tiny face. "_Mama sick?"_

"_Mama will be okay. Mama just needs some juice."_ Jethro signed, as Emmie came rushing back with a bottle of fruit punch. "It's not orange juice."

"This will do just fine," Alexx said. "It's loaded with sugar and that's what Randi needs right now." Watching as Randi drank the juice from the bottle that Jethro was holding. "Do you need anything else sweetie?"

"No," Randi answered, her hands no longer shaking.

"What happened? Did you forget to eat?" Alexx questioned, her doctor instincts kicking in, reaching over to place her fingers on Randi's wrist; checking her pulse.

"No," Randi shook her head. "This happened a lot when I was pregnant with Jayma."

"Randi," Horatio sat down on the bench, holding Jayma's on his knee. "Are you expecting?"

"Yeah," Randi replied, as her and Jethro exchanged glances. "I'm at the end of the first trimester. Umm...we wasn't going to mention it, but of course my blood sugar would have to dip."

"Are you under a doctor's care," Alexx asked.

"Yes, I saw my OB before we left Washington," Randi answered. "She just warned me to keep a close eye on my glucose levels."

"And you're okay to fly?" Alexx asked.

"We're not flying," Randi smiled. "We're driving. It gives me more opportunity to see more of the country."

"Besides that," Jethro said wryly – looking at Jayma. "We've found that flying bothers Jayma."

"How so?" Emmie asked.

"She really hates to have to sit for long periods of time," Randi chuckled. "At least with the car, we can stop and let Jayma run around to burn off her excess energy."

"Heh," Horatio chuckled – looking at Jayma, who was snuggled against his chest. "So are you feeling better now?"

"Yes I am," Randi nodded, as Jethro looked at his watch before looking at his wife – saying. "I really hate break this visit up. But we've got to get going if we are going to eat lunch before catching the show at the aquarium."

"Oh yes," Randi replied. "Jayma wants to see the dolphins."

"_Come on Jayma,"_ Jethro said, trying to coax an unwilling little girl from Horatio's arms.

"_No, no. Me stay,"_ Jayma pouted.

"You've made another conquest, H," Alexx chuckled.

"_Come on sweetie. Don't you want to see the fishies?"_

"_Fishies?"_

"_Yes,"_ Randi nodded. "_Go see the fishies."_

"_See the fishies," _Jayma's face brightened – scrambling to get down out of Horatio's arms; who carefully placed the little girl down on her feet. "_Me go now."_

"_Little miss impatient,"_ Jethro chuckled, swinging the backpack over one shoulder before taking a hold of Jayma's hand.

"Yes she is," Randi agreed, standing back up. "It was so nice to be able to visit with you Horatio and Emmie. And Alexx, I'm so glad that we got a chance to visit with you as well. I never got a chance to say thank you for taking such good care of me in the hospital."

"No thanks are necessary honey," Alexx chuckled warmly. "Just doing my job."

"No," Randi shook her head. "If you were only doing your job, you wouldn't have kept visiting me outside of working hours." Reaching out to give Alexx a heartfelt hug.

"Hey, you will have to keep in touch and let me know how you all are doing," Alexx said, looking at the woman who had come a long way since being left at dead's door.

"Emmie, I will never forget the kindness that you and your husband Mr. Wolfe have shown me. It's too bad that Mr. Wolfe was out in the field. I would have liked to have seen him as well," Randi smiled. "Please give him my best." Also giving Emmie a hug.

"I will and I agree with Alexx, you must keep in touch."

"And Horatio," Randi turned towards the CSI. "I haven't forgotten about you. Thank you for all you have done for me."

"No thanks are necessary," Horatio smiled at the petite woman, who looked so vastly happier than the last time that he had saw her.

"And the young man who kept visiting me in the hospital, Kyle – right?" Randi frowned.

"Yes, that's right," Horatio replied.

"Will you be seeing him anytime soon?

"I will," Horatio nodded with a smile. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I was hoping that you could give this to him from me," Randi said, slipping a envelope out of her purse – passing it to Horatio.

"I will make sure that this get's placed in Kyle's hands," Horatio promised, slipping the envelope inside his suit jacket. "And I also agree with Alexx, you take care of yourself and the little ones. And I hope that you and Jethro have a happy marriage together."

"Thank you," Randi chuckled looking at Jethro – who smiled a sheepish grin. "Can I have a hug?"

"Of course," Horatio smiled, leaning down so that Randi could reach him easier and kissing her on the left cheek.

"You all take care of yourselves. And Horatio? You keep doing the great job that you're doing," Randi said before turning to face Jayma. "_Okay Jayma, let's go see the fishies."_

"_Fishies!"_

"_Say bye-bye to everyone first,"_ Randi said, urging Jayma to wave bye-bye.

"Bye-bye Jayma," three voices said, everyone waving to the little girl – who was waving back at the three of them; watching as she toddled between her parents towards the front door.

"That is one lovely family," Alexx said, looking at Horatio and Emmie.

"I agree," Emmie replied.

"So do I," Horatio agreed. "So do I. I'm so glad for Randi, she deserves to be happy."

The three of them watched as the Gibbs' family drove away in their car before returning to their respective jobs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nope – still don't own the shows...**

**a/n: A big Thank You to Jag Lady for the use of her OC Emmie Stockburne and to Hopes4all for reading over this chapter and helping me with the labour scene – helping me to fine tune details and thanks sis for telling me about your labour experiences with your oldest daughter – she did have a short labour and was up most of the night with a nagging backache until our mom said that she was in labour and that she was to get her behind to the hospital because she was in labour – and who got a call two hours later – telling her about the birth of her first granddaughter.**

**This is the final chapter and I hope that you have enjoyed this story which I had fun writing....happy reading...Laplandgurl....**

**Chapter 6**

**7 ½ Months Later:**

Gibbs gently held Jayma's tiny hands in his larger, callused hands. Showing the little girl how to sand the hull of the half-built boat. "_Always sand with the grain of the wood, darling."_

"_Me sanding,"_ Jayma said before wrinkling her button nose and sneezing.

"_Bless you sweetie,"_ Gibbs chuckled, wiping his daughter's runny nose. Listening to the creaking floor overhead.

**-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-**

Upstairs in the kitchen, Randi walked around; clearing away the dirty dishes from lunch – stopping frequently to rub her aching back.

"Hey – is your back still bothering you?" Gibbs asked.

Randi turned around, gasping. "Jethro, how could you?"

"What?" Gibbs said, playing dumb with a quirky smile playing on his face.

"Don 't giving me that," Randi scowled. "How could you let Jayma get so filthy?" Looking at her daughter – who had been clean before she went downstairs with her father. Both of them standing in the clean kitchen wearing dusty blue jeans and messed up tee-shirts. Jayma's being a 'Hello Kitty' shirt and Jethro's being a faded shirt from the Marine Corp. Jayma's dark, brown hair was also sporting a light layer of sawdust.

"It's just a little sawdust," Gibbs chuckled. "I'll dump her in the tub and change her into clean clothes."

"_Me help daddy."_

"_What were you and daddy doing?" _Randi asked.

"_Daddy's boat. Me help with daddy's boat."_

"_Did you have fun?"_

"_Uh-huh,"_ the little girl nodded vigorously – sending bits of fine sawdust flying thru the air.

"_Good,"_ Randi smiled. "_Now go with daddy and he'll help you get cleaned up."_

"_Okay," _Jayma said.

"_Come on munchkin," _Gibbs said. "_Let's go get washed up."_ Reaching down for Jayma's hand.

"_Daddy,"_ Jayma pointed. "_Mama potty."_

Gibbs spun around, hearing Randi gasp – seeing her hanging onto the back of the chair; a puddle of water pooling around her feet. "Randi?"

"Jethro," Randi said. "We've got to go to the hospital."

"I'll call Abby to meet us there so she can look after Jayma."

"Oh," Randi groaned, holding onto the chair with white knuckles.

'Babe?" Gibbs asked, worryingly.

Randi breathed until the contraction subsided before saying. "I need my suitcase that's in the closet beside the front door."

"Never mind the damn suitcase," Gibbs swore. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"Get the suitcase, Jethro," Randi ordered. "It's stuff that I'm supposed to take with me to the hospital."

"Oh," Gibbs said, striding to the front closet for the aforementioned suitcase.

Meanwhile Randi walked slowly – well waddling towards the stairs. Turning around Gibbs asked. "Where are you going? We've got to go to the damn hospital now."

"I'm not going to the hospital with these wet pants. I want to clean up a bit and change into dry pants."

"We don't have time for that now."

"Yes we do. My contractions are still far apart."

Gibbs shook his head at his wife's stubbornness while muttering. "Damn." Being careful to turn his head away so that Jayma couldn't lip read him.

"_Daddy – mama sick?"_

"_No, no, little one. Mama is going to be okay."_

"_Mama?"_

"_Mama is just changing her clothes,"_ Gibbs replied before cleaning up the spot where Randi had been standing. "_Now let's get you racket on."_

"_No jacket," _Jayma said, squirming away from her father – who was squatting; holding her jacket.

"_Yes,"_ Gibbs nodded. "_You have to put your jacket on before we go in the car. Don't you want to see Aunt Abby?"_

"_Aunt Abby,"_ the little girl perked up, allowing Gibbs to slide her arms into the sleeves and button up the purple jacket. "_Me see Aunt Abby?"_

"_Uh-huh, Aunt Abby is going to watch you while mama and I are with the doctor,"_ Gibbs explained, as Randi walked carefully down the stairs. "Are you ready to go to the hospital now?"

"Yeah, I am," Randi nodded before stopping to hang onto the railing – breathing thru the contraction that gripped her abdomen.

"_Mama sick?"_ Jayma frowned – watching her parents carefully.

"_Oh no sweetie,"_ Randi replied, as Gibbs swung up into his arms. "_The doctor is just going to help the baby to come out of mama's tummy."_

"_Baby coming?"_ Jayma asked.

"_That's right,"_ Randi smiled at her daughter and husband. "_Soon you'll be a big sister."_

Outside in the driveway, Gibbs fastened Jayma into her car seat before turning to help Randi into the front seat of her red Toyota Yaris. Slinging the required suitcase into the back hatch as he hurried around the car, biting back some swear words as he tried to fit himself in the driver's seat before yanking the seat release. Shooting the seat back to accommodate his long legs, as Randi smothered her snickers. Gibbs looked over at Randi – growling. "Don't say a word."

"Me," Randi squeaked. "I wasn't gonna say anything."

"Good," Gibbs retorted as he cranked the engine and shifted into drive, sending the vehicle out into the street; ignoring the blare of several car horns as he cut them off.

**-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-**

**Washington Hospital Center:**

Gibbs pulled up in front of the emergency doors of the Washington Hospital Center with a squeal of tires. "Stay here until I get a wheelchair for you," Gibbs ordered before exiting the car; hurrying for the entrance doors – snatching the nearest wheelchair and heading back to the car. "Come on babe, let's get you inside so we can get this show on the road," Gibbs said, easing his pregnant wife out of the front seat and into the wheelchair.

"Jethro, I can walk you know," Randi protested, as she settled herself into the wheelchair.

"Humour me please," Gibbs retorted.

Abby rushed up to the car – saying. "Is it really time for the little Gibblet to make its appearance? Oh, oh, I just can't wait." Bouncing with excitement.

"Abs," Gibbs sighed, turning to face his excited forensic scientist. "Calm down will you."

"Jeepers, how many Caff-Pows did you have today?" Randi asked, laughingly.

"None yet so far," Abby replied. "I'm just so excited. How are you feeling? How far apart are your contractions? Has your water broken yet?"

"Breathe Abbs," Randi laughed before groaning as an contraction started.

"Pant baby," Gibbs said. "Pant like a dog."

"I am not a dog," Randi snorted – glaring at her husband, who just grinned. "Come on babe. Let's get you inside."

"Oh my God! Oh my God! What can I do? What can I do to help?" Abby asked, frantically.

"Take care of Jayma," Randi answered. "Take care of my daughter just like we planned."

"Abby," Gibbs spoke up. "Randi is going to be fine. But the best way that you can help us is by looking after Jayma."

"And call my sister, Renee and let her know what is happening," Randi ordered as Gibbs started pushing her towards the entrance. "She can call my family back home. Also will you call Jackson and everyone else?"

"You don't need to call my dad," Gibbs groaned.

"Jethro," Randi snapped. "Don't be so foolish. Of course she's to call your father. He deserves to know that the baby is coming."

"Okay, okay. Now can we get this show on the road?"

**-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-**

Once inside the hospital, Randi was quickly whisked away to the maternity wing where her doctor – Dr. Sasha was called. "Now Mrs. Gibbs. Let's get you undressed so we can see how far along you are," a brisk, efficient nurse said, pushing Randi's chair into a private room, where she helped Randi to get undressed and changed into a johnny shirt. And an intern breezed into the room to examine Randi.

"Who are you? Where is Dr. Sasha?" Randi demanded. "Where's my husband?"

"I'm right here, babe," Gibbs said, entering the room, dressed in a surgical gown.

"Now Mrs. Gibbs, I'm just going to do a pelvic exam. I need to check to see how much you are dilated," the male intern said, from behind his surgical mask.

"I don't know you," Randi said, fearfully. "Where is Dr. Sasha?"

"Dr. Sasha is on her way," the nurse replied, looking curiously at Randi and Jethro. "This is Dr. Garcia, an intern here."

Dr. Garcia reached out to lift the sheet covering Randi's legs, stopping when Randi shied away from him. "I want Dr. Sasha. I don't want you," Randi cried, clinging to Jethro's hand. "Jethro, please make him go away."

"Shh...babe," Gibbs soothed, before looking at the doctor. "My wife doesn't want you to touch her."

"But we need to see how far along she has progressed," Dr. Garcia protested.

"Don't worry, I'm here now," Dr. Sasha said as she hurried into the room. "Sorry, traffic was a bear. Tourists you know. So now what is going on here? I could hear you out in the hallway."

"Doctor, the patient is refusing to allow me to do an examination to see how far she is dilated," Dr. Garcia reported.

"The patient's name is Randi Gibbs," Dr. Sasha retorted. "And I strongly suggest that you excuse yourself before Mr. Gibbs throws you out on your ass." Looking at Jethro's face and reading his expression correctly.

"But, but...," Dr. Garcia sputtered.

"Leave now!" Dr. Sasha ordered, her voice cracking like a whip.

"Yes doctor," the intern said, sheepishly leaving the room as Randi visibly relaxed.

"Now Randi, let's see how you are doing," Dr. Sasha said, turning to her patient. "I'm just going to take a quick feel – okay?"

"Okay," Randi nodded. "I'm so glad that you made it in time. I don't want anybody but you."

"I know," Dr. Sasha soothed. "Now you may feel a little pressure, I need to feel your cervix to see how far you are dilated. Just relax as much as you can."

"Umm...that feels uncomfortable," Randi grunted, squeezing Jethro's hand.

"Okay, you're about 5 cm dilated," Dr. Sasha said, pulling her latex gloves off and picking up the chart. "I see here that your back has been bothering you. When did that start?"

"Oh, it was early this morning. About 2:30 am or 3:00 am," Randi replied, as Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"Well, it looks like you were in transition." Dr. Sasha chuckled.

"Really," Randi said. "I had no idea. When I was in labour with Jayma – the transition stage was very painful. I just thought that my back was aching from sleeping in the wrong position."

"Okay," Dr. Sasha nodded, looking at the fetal monitor that had been strapped around Randi's belly when she had gotten undressed. "And the baby's vital signs are good and strong." Looking up at Randi and Gibbs. "It shouldn't be too much longer before this baby arrives."

"Oh good," Randi said, gazing at Jethro. "I've been ready to have this baby for the last month or more."

"Yeah, she has," Gibbs chuckled. "Randi has been complaining about not being able to see her feet."

"Oh hush," Randi giggled.

"Okay you two. Just relax and I'll check back with you soon," Dr. Sasha said. "If you need anything, just let one of the nurses know and they will come find me."

"Okay, thank you doctor," Gibbs replied, as Dr. Sasha swished out of the room, before looking down at Randi, brushing her hair off of her forehead. "How are you doing babe?"

"Better now, now that Dr. Sasha is here," Randi answered. "That other doctor didn't look old enough to have graduated Medical school, let alone high school. And I really didn't feel comfortable with him."

"I know," Gibbs said. "But it's okay now, he's gone now."

"Yeah," Randi agreed before grimacing in pain.

"Come on, hon. Roll over on your side and I'll massage your back. Maybe that will help."

"Okay," Randi sighed, rolling her ungainly body onto her left side with Gibbs' help, who then began massaging her lower back, occasionally kissing the back of Randi's neck.

"Oh, that feels good," Randi moaned, as Gibbs continued massaging her back. "Don't stop. That really helps with the aching muscles."

"I'm glad," Gibbs murmured, leaning over so that Randi could lip read his words. His large hands continuing to knead his wife's lower back.

Several hours passed with Gibbs massaging Randi's back and Randi occasionally sucking ice chips as the contractions grew stronger and closer together. "Uhh...," Randi groaned, holding her large belly.

"Are you feeling okay?" Gibbs frowned.

"I need to push. I really feel like I need to push."

"Don't push," Gibbs ordered. "I'm going to get Dr. Sasha in here." Gibbs said, hurrying to the door. "Hey, we need Dr. Sasha in here right now." Before hurrying back to Randi's side.

"Oh God, Jethro! I really want to push."

"Now hold on Randi. Don't push until I check to see if you are fully dilated," Dr. Sasha said, bustling into the room with several nurses following. "I need you to lay on your back with your knees drawn up and apart. Good, good. Now just another feel here." Dr. Sasha looked up with a grin. "Well, it looks like you're ready to deliver this baby."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, so when you feel the next contraction. I want you to sit; holding your knees and bear down Randi. And dad – you help Randi by getting behind her and helping to support her back. Okay – ready, bear down," Dr. Sasha ordered. "Great, now bear down when you feel the next contraction start."

Randi nodded as she sat partially upright with Jethro's help.

"You're doing a great job Randi," Dr. Sasha said, looking at the fetal monitor. "Okay, here comes the next contraction. Cleansing breath and then take a deep breath and push."

"Ahh...," Randi groaned as her petite body tried to deliver her unborn child.

"That's it babe. Keep pushing," Gibbs encouraged.

Randi glared at her husband. "It ain't so easy. I'd like to see you try to pass a cantaloupe."

"Try to save your breath for pushing," Dr. Sasha suggested.

"Okay, okay," Randi panted, sweat beading on her forehead and plastering her red hair to her scalp.

Several contractions later, Dr. Sasha looked up, smiling. "Your baby's head is crowning. A few more pushes and we'll be able to see whether it's a boy or a girl."

"Amazing," Gibbs said, leaning down and kissing Randi's forehead.

"Wait Randi – don't push! Don't push! Just breath – short, quick breaths!"

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked, anxiously.

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck," Dr. Sasha explained, while working gently and quickly to ease the swollen cord over the baby's head.

"Jethro?"

"Everything will be okay."

"Got it!" Dr. Sasha exclaimed. "Now push Randi! Push with everything that you've got!"

"I...Am...Pushing...," Randi growled with an clenched jaw.

"Keep pushing Randi!"

"Ahhh...," Randi gritted her teeth, leaning forward; holding onto her knees for leverage. "I'm sorry now that things progressed too fast to have that epidural."

"Don't talk – push," Dr. Sasha ordered.

"Oh God!" Randi groaned.

"And it's a boy," Dr. Sasha crowed as the baby slipped into her capable hands.

"It's a boy," Gibbs said as Randi laid back against her pillows – panting. "We've got a son."

"Would you like to cut the cord, dad?"

"Ooh-rah," Gibbs said, reaching for the surgical scissors that the nurse held out to him – efficiently cutting the cord.

"I want to see my baby," Randi said, looking over at where a couple of pediatric nurses were cleaning, weighing and checking the baby's health before wrapping him in a receiving blanket.

"Here you go mom," the nurse said, placing the newborn on Randi's stomach.

"Oh," Randi breathed, looking at her newborn son – who looked up at her with unfocused eyes. "Oh, he's so beautiful. He looks like you, Jethro." Looking up at her teary eyed husband – her brown eyes swimming with tears.

"I think that he looks more like you," Gibbs whispered huskily, leaning down down to kiss his wife. "Thank you."

"No," Randi replied softly, her voice thick with unshed tears. "Thank you for everything." As Dr. Sasha delivered the placenta and palpitated her abdomen.

"Do you have a name picked out?" the nurse asked, looking up from filling out the necessary forms.

"Yes," Randi said, busily examining her son – checking fingers and toes. "Andrew Jackson Gibbs – A.J. For short."

"Our dads are going to be so thrilled when they find out A.J.'s name," Gibbs said, lightly caressing his son's head with his finger. "Hi there A.J. - I'm so happy to finally be able to meet you. I'm your daddy and this is your mama."

"I think that A.J. Already knows his mama," Randi chuckled weakly.

"Randi?" Gibbs asked, looking closely at her face. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I...I..," Randi licked her lips. "Feel so dizzy."

"Babe?"

"Take A.J.....don't want to drop the baby."

"I've got him Randi. A.J. is safe," Gibbs replied, cradling the baby in his arms.

"Doctor, the uterus is still very boggy. It's not firming up at all," the nurse reported, still palpitating Randi's abdomen.

"What's happening doctor?" Gibbs demanded.

"Jethro...help me...," Randi whispered, stretching out her hand; the hand dropping limply as she lapsed into unconsciousness.

"Doctor! Do something! Something's wrong!"Gibbs snapped.

"Randi's uterus is not firming up. She's hemorrhaging and losing too much blood," Dr. Sasha explained tersely while packing her patient's uterus – trying to stem the tide of blood pouring over her hands. "We may have to remove Randi's uterus if we can't stop the bleeding."

"Do whatever you've got to do, but save my wife," Gibbs ordered, reluctantly giving his newborn son to the nurse before being ushered out of Randi's delivery room. Gibbs leaned against the wall – sending up a fervored prayer before heading towards the waiting room – hitting the wall with his fist with frustration.

"Beating the walls isn't going to help any."

Gibbs swung around – blurting. "Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Abby called me about Randi going into labour," the older version of Gibbs said. "So of course I was going to be here for my grandchild's birth."

"Where is Abby and Jayma?"

"Oh," Jackson smiled. "Jayma was getting restless so Abby took her back to your house for a nap."

"Good," Gibbs replied, pacing around the small room.

"Why aren't you in with Randi? Did she kick you out of the room?" Jackson chuckled.

"No," Gibbs said, continuing his pacing.

"What's wrong son?" Jackson asked. "Don't tell me that something is wrong with the baby."

"The baby is fine," Gibbs answered, sitting down with a heavy sigh. "It's Randi."

"What happened?"

"She started hemorrhaging and the doctors...the doctors may have to perform an hysterectomy."

"She'll be fine, son," Jackson said, reassuring his son. "You just have to keep faith that everything will be alright."

"Don't talk to me about faith," Gibbs snapped, getting up and resuming his pacing. "Don't even go there. Not after mom, Shannon and Kelly." Turning around and spotting FBI Agent Fornell. "And why are you here, Fornell?"

"Gibbs," Fornell nodded at the veteran NCIS Agent. "Got some information for you."

"Yeah?" Gibbs quirked his eyebrows questioningly. "What is it?"

"Umm," Fornell hesitated, looking at Jackson.

"Dad, this is Agent Fornell. Fornell, my dad – Jackson Gibbs. And you can talk in front of him."

"Fornell," Jackson drawled. "You're the gent that married one of my boy's exes."

"Mr. Gibbs," Fornell grinned. "Nice to meet you."

"Will you just spit it out," Gibbs growled.

"Okay, here it is. Vance is dead," Fornell said bluntly.

"Dead! What in the hell happened?"

"Apparently he violated the restraining order that his wife – Jackie had gotten against when they separated when he was arrested," Fornell explained. "She shot him when he broke into her apartment."

"Damn," Gibbs shook his head. "Where were the kids?"

"They were staying at her parent's for the week."

"That's good," Gibbs said.

"So what's going to happen to the wife?" Jackson asked curiously.

"We're investigating of course. But it may be ruled as self-defense," Fornell said. "It'll be up to the State's Attorney to decide."

"Uh-huh," Gibbs nodded. "At least this means an end to all the endless appeals and continuations that his lawyers kept bringing forward – trying to keep the kidnapping cases from going to trial."

"Yup, that it does."

"Just one question Fornell. How in the hell did you know where to find me?"

"I went by your house and your Ms. Scuito told me that you were here – that your wife went into labour."

"Mr. Gibbs?" a nurse asked – standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?" Gibbs turned around, along with Jackson and Fornell. "How is my wife?"

"She's fine sir. She's in recovery now."

"And?"

"Dr. Sasha is waiting to talk to you sir."

**-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-ncis-**

"Mr. Gibbs," Dr. Sasha greeted, while writing in a medical chart.

"How is Randi doing?" Gibbs asked tersely.

"Everything is going to be fine," Dr. Sasha smiled. "We were able to get the bleeding under control, which means that we didn't have to perform an hysterectomy. So you two will be able to have more children if you so desire."

"Whew," Gibbs blew out a big breath of relief. "Can I see her?"

"Of course. She's awake and asking for you. The nurse will show you inside."

"Thank you doctor," Gibbs said, smiling one of his rare smiles.

**-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-**

Emmie Wolfe looked up when her computer chimed – signaling an incoming message in the middle of reporting her findings to Lt. Caine. "Sorry sir, just ignore it. I'll check it later."

"Check it now," Horatio suggested. "It looks like that it was sent from NCIS."

In response, Emmie moved her computer mouse; clicking on the newest email message – opening it up. "Oh, it's from Agent Gibbs."

Together, the veteran CSI and the Cybertechnician silently read the email.

"**Hello – Emmie, Lt. Caine and Dr. Woods. I'm borrowing Jethro's computer to send this email. I figured that you wouldn't mind forwarding this to Lt. Caine and Dr. Woods for me. I just wanted to let you know that our darling baby boy was born last month on June 27, 2009 – all 8 lbs and 4 oz of him. Jethro and I decided to name our son - "Andrew Jackson Gibbs" - A.J. for short. We chose Andrew Jackson for mine and Jethro's dads and both dads are tickled absolutely pink. I've attached several photos for all of you to see. I hope that you are all doing well. Oh, by the way, I also attached an email for Lt. Caine as per Jethro's request. Whoops, I've got to go – the kids are getting restless. And all of you – take care of yourself and if any of you find yourselves in Washington, please stop by for a visit. Regards – Randi and Jethro Gibbs & family."**

"Open the first attachment, Mrs. Wolfe."

"Yes Sir."

The two of them gazed at the first photo which showed an happily, smiling couple with their two children. "Randi and Agent Gibbs look extremely happy, don't they sir?"

"They do don't they. And Jayma looks very intrigued by her little brother," Horatio chuckled.

"She sure does," Emmie agreed, clicking on the next photo which featured the new baby. "Oh, he looks just like his dad."

"Mm-hmm," Horatio nodded.

The third photo showed the two Gibbs children; Jayma sitting on the couch – beaming at the camera while holding her baby bother, supported by pillows.

Emmie clicked on the second attachment which showed an icon labeled for 'Lt. Horatio Caine Only.' "Forward that to my computer please, Mrs. Wolfe," Horatio requested, tilting his head curiously.

"Right away sir," Emmie's fingers flew across the keyboard – keys clicking.

"And forward the other email and the photos to Alexx's computer please," Horatio said softly, striding out of the computer lab.

"Yes sir."

**-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-csimiami-**

Horatio closed his office door, drawing the blinds before sitting down at his desk, turning his computer on and opening the email addressed to him personally. His eyebrows raising in surprise as he read the attached files detailing the investigation into Leon Vance and his subsequent death at the hands of his estranged wife.

Looking up, hearing a knock on his office door. "Enter," Horatio said, closing the emails and attachments on his computer monitor, as Alexx breezed into his office. "Alexx, something that I can help you with?"

"I just got Emmie to print out copies of the photos of Randi's and Jethro's children for each of us. I thought that you would like to keep them here in your office for everyone to enjoy," Alexx replied, laying several pictures that had been printed on photo quality paper. "Of course they are not framed yet. I can pick up some frames for you on my way home tonight if you want me to."

"Thank you Alexx, but I will get some frames myself. And thank you for getting Mrs. Wolfe to print the copies for me," Horatio said, smiling at the M.E. - who had allowed herself to be coaxed into returning to her former position. Shutting his computer down and standing up from his chair.

"Not a problem, Horatio," Alexx said as the two of them exited the office, heading out into the lab. Looking up as Calleigh called for Horatio; bringing some ballastic reports to his attention.

**The End....**


End file.
